Akatsuki and the Flock!
by gothicangel0827
Summary: So... What would you think would happen if the flock went to the naruto world and met the Akatsuki? Read to find out!
1. Hidan

**The Akatsuki**

**& the Flock!**

"Max?" a small voice said, barely being able to be heard over the gust of wind blowing over the six kid's faces.

"Yes Gazzy?" a teenage girl replied to the small boy a couple of feet away from her. **(This girl is Max. The small boy is Gazzy)**

"I'm hungry…and I'm tired of flying" Gazzy complained**. (Yes ppl these children can fly. They are former experiments!)**

"Me too…" a tan girl said rubbing her stomach. **(This girl's name is Nudge)**

"We might have time to stop if everyone else wants to eat. Guys?" Max said.

"I'm starving!" a very small girl and tall skinny boy said together. **(In order of description: Angel and Iggy.)**

"Fang…are you hungry?" Max said to the dark silent boy.

"Kind of…" Fang said.

"Alright let's go get…" Max started her sentence, just as a huge black circle started to pull them into it.

"360 turn!" Max said.

The children started to flap their wings fast, but that had no effect. The thing kept pulling them into it. No matter how hard the children tried to escape the circle started to engulf them. Then the children started to black out.

"Hey are you okay?" a man asked shaking the children on the shoulder.

The children jumped up and make a circle getting ready for any attacks.

"Whoa!" the man said.

Max saw that this man had many piercing across his face and ears. This man had orange hair.

"Who are you?" Fang said from the right side of Max.

"I'm Pein…Who are you?" The man asked.

"Like we're telling you!" Iggy said from the far left side of Max.

In less than a second the man was over Iggy with a weapon of some kind.

"Tell me your name or I rip off your head…" Pein said.

"What do you want from us?!" Nudge said, fear in her eyes.

"Nothing…What do you want from us?!" Pein said removing the weapon from Iggy's neck.

"Us?" Gazzy asked.

"Yes 'us'." Pein said with a sneer.

"Who is 'us'?" Angel said in an angelic tone.

Just then a woman with blue hair walked into the door way.

"Oh…" she said.

"This is Konan. She is second in charge of the team we run." Pein said.

"Pein… who are the children?" Konan asked

"I don't know… They won't tell me their names." Pein said eyeing the children.

"I Captain Terror!" Gazzy said.

"He's lying." Konan said.

"What?!" the flock said together.

"That is not your real name is it?" Konan said.

"Well…um… yes it is…" Gazzy said feeling uncomfortable.

"You're lying again. People who go around lying about their lives are despicable!" Konan said with a icy tone in her voice.

"Tell me your REAL name." Pein said.

"Fine. I'm Max." Max said.

"I'm Iggy" Iggy said raising his hand.

"I'm Nudge" Nudge said.

"I'm Gazzy or the Gasman." Gazzy said, pointing to himself.

"I'm Angel" Angel said smiling.

"And I'm Fang" Fang said.

"…That is the truth…" Konan said.

"Now…about your…wings…" Pein said.

Suddenly the flock realized that their wings were still out of their shirts.

"How did that happen?" Konan said looking a little bit worried.

"Um…it happened in an experiment a couple years ago…" Max said looking down at her tennis shoes.

"Do you have anywhere to go?" Konan said looking extremely worried.

"That depends where we are…" Iggy said.

"We are in our team base of the Hidden Rain Village." Pein said.

"Excuse me?!" Fang said.

"Here let me show you." Pein said walking to the map next to Angel.

He pointed to the area that they were in.

"Then we don't have anywhere to go…" Max said.

"Okay. We have two extra rooms. One for the girls and one for the boys." Pein said.

"When the other members return from their missions I'll have to introduce them to you." Konan said.

"I'll take the boys to their rooms, and Konan will take the girls."

The flock then split up and followed Pein and Konan to the rooms. Both of the rooms were white. Pein and Konan then explained that the rooms where like that because the next people that take that room can decorate it any color they want.

"Try to get some sleep. You look tired." Konan said to the girls. "I'll wake you when all of the members are here so we can introduce you."

Konan turned around to walk to the boys about the same thing just as the girls started to doze off.

********************************Later that day****************************

"Hey. The members are here. Wake up." Pein said shaking each kid's shoulders.

"What time is it?" Nudge groaned.

"It's six. Three hours since you went to sleep." Pein said.

"We'll be back in ten minutes. Get the extra cloaks I laid out for you on and comb your hair with the comb." Konan said peering through the doorway.

"Okay…" Max mumbled, she didn't like to be told what to do.

*********************************Ten Minutes Later************************

"Girls? Are you ready?" Konan said. Her voice traveling through the closed door.

"Ya! I'm just combing Nudge's hair!" Max called back.

"Okay. I'm going to get the boys and I'll be right back…Oh! Before I forget…how do the cloaks fit?"

"Perfectly!" Max said.

"Good. I'll go get the boys." Konan said.

Max continued to brush Nudge's hair as Angel was putting the little bows (that Konan gave them) into her golden hair.

Just as Max finished. Konan knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Max called.

Konan opened the door, reviling her, Fang, Iggy, and the Gasman.

"Let's go!" Konan said moving down the hall. She stopped in front a door that had the etching 'Hidan' across it. She reached out to the door and suddenly stopped.

"Is something wrong?" Gazzy asked.

"Kind of… Hidan might be in the middle of a ritual…" Konan said.

"It's just a religious thing right?" Fang said.

"Fine if you really don't care what you see in this room…Let's go." Konan said turning the knob.

Inside the room was a silver haired boy -shirtless- and covered in blood. Nudge let out a gasp and covered her mouth with her hand. Max ran over to the boy to see if he had any pulse.

"What?! What's happening?!" Iggy said.

"Some g-guy is c-covered in b-blood…" Angel said sounding terrified.

Max started to put her hand to the man's neck just as he sat up.

"What the hell?' the boy said.

"Hidan these are the guys that are staying here." Konan said handing him a towel.

"Oh…thanks…" Hidan said taking the towel from Konan's hands and started to wipe off the blood.

"What is happening?!" Gazzy said. " Aren't you supposed to be like,…DEAD?!"

"No. I'm immortal." Hidan said rapping the towel around his neck.

"What…?" Nudge said.

"Immortal! Do I need to #$%&*^ need to spell it for you?!" Hidan said looking irritated.

"Anyways… let's go on to the other members." Konan said pushing the children out of the room.


	2. Zetsu

"Why wasn't that guy dead?!" Nudge asked as Konan started pushing them out of Hidan's room.

"Because like he said... he's immortal." Konan said.

"How did he become immortal? I wanna become immortal! So I could kick some serious Eraser's butt and don't have to worry about any critical damage!" Gazzy said, karate chopping the air a couple times as if he was fighting a real Eraser right now.

"Um, no you really don't…" Konan said, with a sweatdrop.

"Huh? Why?" Gazzy asked.

"You see… Hidan is a really religious person. He doesn't worship the god you might worship - ." Konan started while Iggy cut her off with, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Be quiet and I'll explain why you don't want to become immortal like Hidan!" Konan snapped. Everyone quieted down and Konan sighed before saying, "In short Hidan worships a demon god named Jashin. Since his god has few followers he gives his worshipers immortality. But seeing that his god is a demon god… Hidan has to go through physical pain everyday. Ever week though he has to sacrifice someone to his god to keep his immortality."

"That's terrible!" Angle gasped.

"Well what are you going to do about it? We are an evil organization after all. There is actually a guy here that turns live people into human puppets." Konan said without batting an eye.

The flock started at her agape and she led them into another room but this one labeled 'Zetsu/Garden'. She opened the door to a room filled with plants that it almost looked like a forest.

Konan looked around before calling out, "Zetsu? Are you in here?"

Soon a closed Venus flytrap looking thing rose from the ground beside her and soon came a body beneath the plant.

"Yes, Konan?" a voice came from inside the plant. It slowly spilt apart to reveal a man with slightly spiky green hair, two bright yellow eyes, and half of his face milky white while the other half was midnight black.

"These kids will be staying here for a while so I came to show them around and get them familiar with the members." Konan explained.

The man was studding the kids and the flock soon got uncomfortable, with Max standing protectively in front of them.

"**Can we eat them?**" a different voice came from the man. "No we can't eat them. They are staying here and Leader-sama will get quite angry at us for eating them." The other voice replied.

The flock looked completely shocked so Konan explained, "Zetsu, here, has split personalities and is also a cannibal."

The small children started to back away as Zetsu continued to argue with himself. The Venus flytrap started to close again as he started to go into the ground again. Konan left the room, closing the door behind her and she started to head further down the hallway with the flock.


	3. AN Happy Halloween

Hello everyone… I have not fulfilled my commitment of updating every one of my stories… sorry… anyways I hope you have a wonderful Halloween and please don't get hit by any cars… (God I sound like my mother) you guys are wonderful so don't let the Jack-O-Lanterns burn out because they protect you from Sam Hane (He is the creator of Halloween) (but he is freaking awesome)!

SO HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!!!!!!


End file.
